The disclosure generally relates to a wireless communication circuit and, more particularly, to a wireless communication circuit supporting antenna diversity operation.
In a wireless communication system, signal transmission performance of the wireless communication circuit is influenced by channel effect of the surrounding environment and often affected due to the orientation of the antenna.
The wireless communication system adopting only a single antenna has the merits of lower hardware cost and is easier to control of the signal transmission, but the signal transmission quality and transmission speed are often degraded due to poor antenna reception.
When adopting multiple antennas to improve the transmission quality, multiple sets of receiver circuits are required to process signals received by different antennas. Such structure not only requires higher hardware cost, but also occupies considerable volume, and thus such structure is not an ideal solution. Moreover, the channel environment for wireless signals may vary all the time. The signal transmission quality and transmission speed of the wireless communication circuit will degrade if the wireless communication circuit is unable to rapidly respond to the variation of the channel environment.